1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket structure, and more particularly to a gasket for a high pressure-high temperature pipe.
2. Description of Related Art
Referring to FIG. 8, a conventional gasket assembly squeezed between two pipe flanges to seal the pipe joint and stop leaks at the joint includes a spiral washer (50) with a stuffing therein and at least one collar (52) securely mounted on the outer or inner periphery of the washer (50). However, because the conventional gasket assembly lacks of axial resilience, the bond between two pipes will deform the washer (50) when the conventional gasket assembly is used in a high pressure-high temperature pipe system, such that the gasket assembly will easily be destroyed by the pressure of the two pipe flanges. Furthermore, when a pipe joint is disassembled, the used gasket assembly must be replaced with a new one before the pipe joint is reassembled. This will increase the cost of the gasket assembly for the pipe system.
Another conventional gasket assembly, as shown in FIG. 9, includes a spiral washer (50) with a stuffing therein and at least one spiral seal (54) securely mounted on the outer or inner periphery of the washer (50). However, the disadvantage of this conventional gasket assembly is the same as that of the conventional gasket assembly as shown in FIG. 8.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved extension cord housing to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.